Two Is Better Than One
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: When Camille's boyfriend cheats on her, it is up to the two most important people in her life to make her feel better. Two-shot. Jo/Camille friendship and Logan/Camille romance. Please R&R. :D


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Just a little two-part story for all of you guys. :) Hope you all will like this!**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Is Better Than One<strong>

**Chapter One: Take A Hint**

"I am going to kill him!" Jo yelled at the top of her voice, pure hatred evident with every word spoken. She had just entered apartment 2J and her sudden outburst had caused the Big Time Rush boys to stare at her weirdly.

Sighing, Logan asked, exasperated, "Okay, what did Kendall do this time?"

Hitting the back of the brainiac's head, Kendall defended with a scoff, "I didn't do anything!"

"You sure about that?" James questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding his head in agreement with James, Carlos commented, "Yeah, she seems pretty mad to me,"

Rolling his eyes at the people who are supposedly his best friends, Kendall slowly made his way over to his enraged girlfriend, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, you know that guy Camille's been seeing?" Jo began, sounding annoyed, as Kendall led her towards the orange couch in the living room to sit.

Raising an eyebrow, Logan replied, "That Nate guy?"

"Yeah!" Jo exclaimed, "He freaking double crossed her!"

While everyone else started feeling anger course through their veins upon being given the new information, Carlos just let out innocently, "Huh?"

Smacking his forehead, James asked the Latino, "Okay, what word is tripping you up there?"

"Double crossed...?" Carlos answered tentatively, hoping that he said it right.

With a sigh, Kendall started to explained, "Well, to double cross means to betray,"

"And he did just that to Camille by cheating on her with some skank!" Jo hissed icily, finishing her boyfriend's statement.

"Ohhh," Carlos said in realization, his face falling in the process.

"So, how's Camille doing?" Logan asked Jo slowly with concern after a few moments of silence.

"I was on my way to see her after she told me about what happened over the phone," Jo replied, "but I wanted to tell you guys about it first,"

James then questioned, "How did she sound when she talked to you?"

"Not good," Jo answered with a sad sigh, "her voice was cracking and it was soft too, which made it obvious that she had been crying,"

Almost instantly after Jo had finished speaking, Logan stood up from his place and started walking towards the door, "I'll be right back,"

"No, no," Jo said quickly and repeatedly as she hurriedly made her way in between Logan and the door.

"I have to talk to her," Logan fought, trying to find a way past Jo but with no luck.

"Yes, but let me try first," Jo insisted, "I have a plan for tonight,"

Smirking, Kendall asked his girlfriend playfully, "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see," Jo shot back with a smirk as well, as she winked at the green eyed blonde and left the apartment.

As Logan walked back towards his friends, Carlos told Kendall, "You and Jo are so weird," James and Logan bursted out laughing while Kendall punched Carlos' arm.

In between his fits of laughter, James commented teasingly, "Why else do you think they're perfect for each other?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Kendall groaned, "Shut up!"

**XXXXX**

"Cam, you in here?" Jo asked as she entered Camille's bedroom since she hadn't answered even when she had knocked three times on the door already. The lights were all shut off and it didn't help that it was already six at night. Hearing sniffles coming from a corner, Jo cautiously tip toed over to the sound. Soon enough, she saw a faint image of Camille, curled up as she listened to a very familiar song on her iPod.

"I swear I'll do, anything that I have to, til I forget about you," Jo heard Camille sing along.

"Hey!" Camille yelled when Jo snatched her white earplugs from her ears.

"Look I know your upset," Jo began as she placed a hand on the curly haired girl's shoulder, "but sitting here in the dark and listening to BTR's break-up song isn't going to help,"

"Well," Camille started with a sniffle, "what else can I do?"

"How about celebrate?" Jo cheered, "You're single now and without that douche holding you down, you can do whatever you want,"

Managing a smile, Camille asked, "But where would we go?"

"Uhm," Jo thought about it before replying, "how about that new restaurant, Nozu? The music and sushi are sure to help make you feel better,"

"Alright," Camille gave in as she stood up slowly causing Jo to grin widely.

"Great, then let's go!" Jo said with much enthusiasm as she took Camille's hand and lead her out the door.

**XXXXX**

"What would you both like to have?" The kind waiter asked them once they were seated. They managed to get two stools by the counter even without a reservation since it was short notice.

"I'll have the California roll," Camille ordered.

"Make that two please. Oh and Miso Soup too," Jo said excitedly, sounding like a little kid which got Camille and the waiter to chuckle.

"Alright," The waiter said once he had finished listing it down on a small pad, "and for drinks?"

"Iced Tea," The two girls answered at the exact same time, causing them both to laugh.

"Great, coming right up," The waiter told them as he made his way to the kitchen to give the order to the chef.

With a smile, Camille told Jo, "I'm really glad you brought me here," The ambiance of the place was already better than the darkness of her room.

"Anytime," Jo said with a grin. She was just glad that Camille was feeling better.

After some talking amongst themselves, the waiter soon came with their food which they immediately scarfed down. It had been hours since they had eaten lunch so it wasn't surprising that they were so hungry.

While they ate and in between, conversed, Jo noticed two guys walking towards them, one of them she recognized as Jett, her co-star on New Town High.

"Oh god," Jo shrieked with wide eyes as she hid behind Camille.

Before Camille could ask what was wrong, the two guys were already at either one of their sides. Some brunette guy stood beside Camille and Jett stood beside Jo.

"Hey, nice seeing you here Jo," Jett greeted, as he wound an arm around the blonde girl.

"Ugh," Jo groaned in disgust as she forced his arm away, "yeah, hey,"

"You know her?" Jett's friend asked him, referring to Jo.

"Yeah, you idiot," Jett hissed, "I told you we work together,"

"Out of my own will yes," Jo piped up causing Camille to let out a laugh.

"You have a cute laugh," The brunette boy told Camille, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Uh, thanks," Camille replied nervously. Normally, should would've been flattered but the guy's face was like inches from hers so it was becoming too close for comfort.

Trying to be polite though, Camille offered for them to stay. She concluded moments later that it was the worst mistake that she had ever made. Apparently, Jett's friend was no different from him in terms of personality so it didn't take long for the two girls to want them to leave.

"Look guys," Camille started, "we just want to hang out alone so if you could please-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because the next thing she knew, the two had already squished her and Jo, making a human sandwich. The two boys pulled away moments later, sharing a glorious high five, causing the two girls to groan inwardly.

"Hey, why don't you sing us a song cutie pie?" Jett asked Jo flirtatiously as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Hey!" Jo yelled, yanking his hands away, "What part of _I'm dating Kendall_ do you not understand?"

"Wait," Camille told Jo, "maybe we should sing them a song,"

Seeing the devious smile on Camille's face immediately got Jo on board, "Uh huh,"

The two made their way over to the DJ and told him what to play. He grinned in delight as he announced, "Alright guys! We got Jo and Camille here singing a very special song for those two douches, I mean, guys over there,"

The audience laughed at the DJ's slip up but agreed with him nonetheless. They all saw what the two boys were doing and were annoyed with them as well. Thankfully, the two boys were too thick headed that they didn't hear the DJ's snide remark.

The music started playing and Jo decided to start things off as she and Camille sang the first verse in alternate.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_  
><em>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right<em>

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_  
><em>But it always seems to bite me in the-<em>

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_  
><em>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<em>

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_  
><em>And that is when it started going south<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>

The two girls then started singing the chorus together.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_  
><em>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La….<em>  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La….<em>

Looking at the boys and seeing that they were actually amused, the girls decided to be a little more direct. They moved around as they sang the next verse.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_  
><em>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop<em>

_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
><em>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_  
><em>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La….<em>  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La….<em>

Jo and Camille laughed when she saw Jett and his friend smelling theirs breaths. The plan was working.

_What about "no" don't you get_  
><em>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<em>  
><em>It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and<em>  
><em>Open my eyes and<em>  
><em>You'll be gone<em>

_One_  
><em>Get your hands off my—<em>  
><em>Two.<em>  
><em>Or I'll punch you in the—<em>  
><em>Three.<em>  
><em>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>I am not your missing link<em>  
><em>Let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>Woah!<em>

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
><em>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La….<em>  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, La, La….<em>

The music faded out and the two girls took a bow as the audience gave them a grand round of applause. Their smiles turned into smirks when they saw Jett and his friend leave.

"Cam, that was amazing!" Jo exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug once they got off the stage.

"Never would've happened if you didn't get me out of my room," Camille told her as they pulled away, "thanks,"

Grinning, Jo assured her, "That's what best friends are for,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yeah, this part was obviously based from that Victorious episode, "Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate". :) Hehe, anyway, stay tuned for part two and please review! I'd love to know what you guys think.<strong>_


End file.
